Online friends
by rocknroler
Summary: Humanstuck!br / Karkat and sollux are long distance friends, or maybe a little more.
1. Chapter 1

You connect onto Steam after what seemed to be a never ending day of plain old boring; Gamzee was sick and didn't show up at school, you never understood how this juggalo even managed to get through college at the same time as you seeing how many time he misses school, but he did and this was your last year together. You were sure going to miss your best friend when it's all over, luckily for you, you still had a couple of months to go before summer 'vacation', you would probably still have to work all summer long anyway, so no need to even pretend it's going to be vacation.

As usual, you see your friends list being almost empty, only a few names popping out from the massive off line list. And suddenly, your day is not as shitty as it was a moment ago; you're friend, or whatever you like to call him is online and he wastes no time into contacting you.

TA: hey kk!

CG: HEY SOLLUX, MISSED ME?

TA: fuck yeah ii diid. Ii couldn't talk two you la2t niight, remember?

CG: YEAH. BLAME IT ON THE STUPID TIME DIFFERENCE. HOW ARE YOU?

TA: ii'm alriight. kiind of gettiing tiierd though…

CG: YEAH NO SHIT, HERE IT'S ONLY 4PM, WHAT TIME IS IT THERE, LIKE 5AM?

Of course it's too late to be playing any game with him during the week, but you still love to talk to him.

TA: oh plea2e, iit's only midnight…

CG: YEAH AND YOU SHOULD BE GETTING TO BED SOON YOU ASSWIPE OR YOU'LL FAIL YOUR CLASSES.

TA: nah, my braiin ii2 ju2t thii2 awe2ome.

CG: YEAH RIGHT, WHATEVER.

TA: ii gue22 ii 2hould bee goiing two bed 2oon though. miind talkiing two me whiile ii fall a2leep?

CG: HAHA! SOLLUX! NOW THAT'S JUST FUCKING CREEPY!

TA: 2hut up! ii ju2t want two talk two you for a biit, ii mii22 you when you're at 2chool.

- CG wants to start a video conversation with TA –

- TA accepted the video conversation with CG –

"Hey kk…" Tired eyes seemed to look straight at you through the screen and you can only smile at your distant friend/lover/crush. He carries his laptop over to his bed and ley down under the blanket, only his bare shoulder pocking out.

"Hey…" You say back once he's settled. "So you were just waiting for me to get on?" you asked a little teasingly.

"I wathn't!" He quickly says.

"Bullshit, you don't play games on your laptop you lying asshole…" You say chuckling a little, even though you think it is kind of sweet to think he was waiting for you to get on.

"Alright, ok yeth, I might have been waiting for you." And fuck if his accent is not the cutest sometimes along with his lisp. And to this you can only smile some more, trying to ignore the fact that you are both so damn far away from each other.

"I was hoping I'd talk to you tonight too actually…" You simply said, suddenly not feeling like playing games, or watch TV, or do anything else than spend a little time with this Asian you call your friend (or probably a little more than that).

-

Week end as finally come and you were free from school at last for the next two days. You know what you'll be doing, you'll probably be spending a good amount of time on your PC, gaming with your favorite gaming buddy, also known as Sollux Captor. You wake up early on Saturday, knowing it's not so early on his side of the globe, but you don't mind, 9 o'clock is not too early and you don't need so many sleeping hours. Or at the very least you pretend you don't.

CG: SOLLUX, I'M UP AND I WANT TO BE KICKING SOME FUCKING ASS! WANT TO JOIN ME?

No answer. You wait for a bit, maybe he was getting himself something to eat, as skinny as he is, you know he is eating enough to stay healty.

CG: COME ON SOLLUX! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS!

You finally decide to say. No answer. You wait a little again; maybe he's in the bathroom doing you'd rather not think what.

CG: FUCK SOLLUX! YOU'RE AN ASS!

You finally provoke, hoping it would get you one of his mood flipping answer. None was received. Fuck! You huffed and push your chair backwards deciding to go and get yourself breakfast, and suddenly, 9 o'clock does seems kind of early for a Saturday morning. You get over to the couch with a bowl of cereal and turn on the TV, switching through the channels.

-

Two hours later you're woken up by your brother walking in the living room. When did you fall asleep? It doesn't matter, what does matter though is that you have been missing on some precious gaming hours with your friend from the other side of the fucking planet.

You slowly get up and walk to the kitchen to put you bowl away, silently greeting your brother, not sure you want to get into an actual conversation with him just yet. You walk back to your room and sit down at your desk, hoping your friend is on this time.

TA: hey kk, sorry ii wa2n't around.

TA: ii gue22 you left…

TA: iit'2 fiine, ii'll be on the re2t of the day anyway.

Those were sent an hour ago and you hope to god your friend is still on.

CG: HEY, SORRY I FELL ASLEEP WAITING ON YOUR FUCKING ASS.

CG: WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?

TA: oh! welcome back kk! :)

TA: ii wa2 only out for a biit two get 2omethiing.

TA: ii hope you're not bu2y on the thiird week of july?

CG: THAT'S KIND OF FAR OFF, WHY DO YOU ASK?

TA: ii got a plane tiicket for Dubliin and ii thought you wouldn't miind 2howing me around…

CG: …

CG: YOU MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

CG: IF IT'S A FUCKING JOKE CAPTOR, IT'S NOT FUNNY!

You couldn't believe what he just said, if it was a joke it sure was a cruel one seeing the fact that he knew how you felt for him for over six months.

TA: calm down kk. iit'2 not a joke!

TA: you want two 2ee me or not?

CG: OF FUCKING CORSE I WANT TO SEE YOU YOU FUCKING DOUCHBAG!

TA: than don't plan anythiing, ii'll be 2taying two week2. :)

CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THIS MONEY!

TA: ii worked at the 2chool'2 liibrary after 2chool for the pa2t few month2…

CG: WHERE WILL YOU STAY?

TA: ii wa2 hopiing ii could 2tay at you2?

CG: I'LL HAVE TO SEE IF IT'S A PROBLEM WITH KANKRI FIRST YOU RAKE FACE!

CG: DON'T JUST GO AND ASSUME IT'S FINE TO INVITE YOURSELF OVER YOU MORRON!

TA: well ii diidn't thiink iit would bee a problem…

CG: DON'T WORRY; I'LL MANAGE TO MAKE SURE IT'S NOT A PROBLEME.

TA: thank2 kk. ii really can't waiit two see you!

CG: ME TOO SOLLUX! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE REALLY COMING OVER…

-

The rest of your school year went off really slow. But it was finally over, final year sealing itself with the yearly graduated prom. And you? You didn't go. Gamzee wanted you to go, but you would have felt like the third wheel again, hanging out by yourself since you damn juggalo clown scored himself a shy little date for the night. You were happy for him, but you didn't feel like being reminded every two minutes of how much people in this school didn't give a flying fuck about you. So you stayed home, talking and playing League of Legend with the only other human being you would have asked to go to the prom with, it only he was not so fucking far away that is. It's cool though, you're happy to be home and have fun instead of pretending to with a bunch of morons who don't even remember you last name.

-

Finally! It's the Day, you've been waiting for this day for so long an there you are, waiting at the airport for the flight from Shanghai to arrive. You've never been so nervous and excited at the same time in your entire life! You had to ask your brother to land you his car though, there was NO way you were taking him with you to go get your boyfriend, you guys did agree on that a few nights before, leaving you a blushing and stuttering mess while you talked it out.

-

You've been waiting for a good 20 minutes, looking at the boarding schedules over and over, making sure that Sollux's flight was not late or something and FINALLY! It was here. You almost ran up to the door where the passengers were coming out and waited impatiently for the familiar Asian to walk out.

There he was tall and handsome, just like you thought he was, you'd seen him on web cam, but he looked so much better live. You start to walk toward him, his eyes scanning the crowd just above your head and that annoy you so fucking much to remember that you're so small (5'7" isn't so bad, but still shorter than most guys).

"Sollux!" You call out once you feel your close enough to not disturb the whole airport with your loud voice. He turns to you and let his luggage down before running the few steps separating you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you off the floor.

"god kk!" He says happily against your shoulder as he loose his balance a bit and is forced to put you back down to keep from falling.

You look up and him and smile a little, not sure what to say or what to do, you probably look stupid, so you walk behind him and get a hold of his forgotten luggage blocking the way of a few people trying to get out. You roll it back to him and insist on holding it for him. "So… how was your flight?" You ask, not sure you can look him in the eyes just yet.

"It wath long… I never thought I would get bored with my laptop…" He said laughing a little as he followed you, daring to slip his hand into your free one as you lead him out toward the parking lot. You felt your face heat up almost to the point where your blood would be boiling under your skin, but didn't say anything about it, letting your hand grip tight to his.

"Well I hope you don't mind, we still have a 30 minutes ride to my place…" You tell him looking around to make sure not to walk into any hurrying business men or anything like that, the only pretext you found not to stare or anything like that.

"Ath long ath I can thleep once we get to your place, it's good with me…" He said and you just melted at the thought of him sleeping in your bed.

You assure him he can sleep as much as he likes and let go of his hand to unlock his door and dump the suitcase into the trunk. Before you start the engine, he leans over you and kiss your cheek, and this is when you stopped understanding your brain. You drove to your place automatically, not taking your eyes off the road for one dear second. You both make it to your place in a little less than 30 minutes, you have a really heavy foot when it comes to driving, but you do your best to not go too much above the limits not to scare your boyfriend or anything.

-

"…And this is my room." You finish the quick tour of your house, introducing Sollux to your brother on the way, feeling happy when Kankri doesn't run his mouth for hours.

"You have a nithe house kk!" he said with a smile as he set his luggage down next to the door. "You should see how small my apartment is… You're lucky your country is not overpopulated like mine…" He finished.

"Yeah, I don't think I would enjoy it all that much, I don't like people too much as you might know already."

"I know, took you long enough to jutht let me talk to you over the camera…" He said chuckling a little before ruffling your hair.

"… You want to go take a shower and sleep a little?" You ask him knowing it must be hard to change your sleeping schedule.

"I wouldn't complain about a warm shower…" He simply said as he knelt down and took out a bottle of soap and pulled out a small carboard box as well. "Here I forgot to give you those…" He said handing the box to you.

You look at him with a question mark drawn onto your face and he chuckles a little. "Open it, it won't bite." He said and you open it, to see a dozen of small sweet looking pastries, dumplings and cookies. "Kuih" He simply said and your only guess is that it's what Chinese people call these.

You smile at him and close the box again setting them on you bedside table for later. "Thanks a lot sollux." It's not much, but to know that he thought about you when he bought those is enough to make you smile like a fucking idiot.

You walk him to the bathroom and show him how everything works and leave him be. "I'll be in my room when you're done…" you tell him before walking back

-

Looking at him sleep on your bed makes you feel a little tired, but fuck it, you're too nervous to just go and lie down next to him, so you try to keep you mind busy. You already had a couple of those sweets and now that your gaming buddy was actually in your room, you don't know what to do anymore. That is until your said gaming buddy opens his eyes and notice how late it is already. "kk…?" He calls out and you see him stretching his arms toward you. "Come thleep?" He simply asks and you give up and crawl over to him, already in your pajama. He shifts a little to give you enough room to sleep against him, not bothering with the blankets since it was already kind of warm in the room, and sharing his body warmth would only get you all sweaty.

He's so warm and comfy aside from his hip bone poking in your stomach, and you think as he holds you tight that you could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks had been passing by way too fast for your taste; you both managed to go around pretty much everything that was worth visiting, sleeping holding on tightly to each other and now it was almost time to say good bye.

"I don't want you to leave…" You said as you both lay together that night before Sollux was leaving. You held onto him tightly, and bit down on your bottom lip to keep from letting any tears out.  
"I don't want to leave either kk…" your lover answered softly, letting his hand run through your hair in a gently soothing manner. "I'll come back though, I promithe that!" He said a little sad about the idea of leaving this place to get back to his tinny shared apartment in Shanghai. You know how his place is now, and you know he doesn't like it all so much as he likes to spend time with you in your house.

You keep your arms tightly wrapped around him, not trusting your voice with fragile words anymore; enjoying the warm comfort is good enough for now, words can wait. But he does get a little worried by your silence and shifts just enough to make you look up at him, and you curse his beautiful eyes for being so damn hard to resist and so fucking addictive. You'd want him to look at you every day through those bi-colored eyes of his that you only seemed to be noticing once you would see him up close; one blue and one a rust-shade of brown. And leaning in to kiss him is all you can really do at this point, not minding the small tears forming at the corner of your eyes. He kisses back gently, like he knows exactly what's going on through your head at that very moment, lets his tongue dance with yours with much passion. You both know very well this kind of private physical interaction will be one of your last in a very long time.

You never went much further than this in the last two weeks, feeling both a little insecure and ashamed to take the first step into something a little more intimate. So all you did these two weeks were kissing, except that one time a few nights before where he had taken the lead and his hands wandered under your shirt to caress you. But as on cue, 'Cock-block Kankri' walked in on you. You both didn't find it in you to bring it back later, both ashamed and a little frustrated.

But this time, Kankri was out with his friend and he made it clear to you that he wasn't coming back until your lover was gone. This was a very 'subtle' way (for Kankri it was at least) to say he was sorry for being a cock block and that you would both get to have some proper good byes. Usually you would have gotten into a loooooong sermon about having sex and all that jazz, but he knew you were old enough to know what you were doing by now and decided to save the nagging for later, when Sollux wouldn't be around to hear it.

All in all, you both had the room to yourself now, and Sollux's hands were already looking for a way under your shirt again. It was not the best mood to have sex, the first attempt was great cause you were both so excited, but now it's mostly desperate and sad. But you don't mind, you are getting excited too. He slowly moves over you, his tongue running over your lips in the kiss; you let your lips part, letting him in and shiver a little when his cold hands find your stomach again. Ok, you were definitely excited. Desperate, sad but fucking excited. You were totally clueless as to how all these could mix up so nicely, but it was a perfect blend right now, everything was perfect.

You both pulled away for a moment to get rid of each other's shirt at last and his hands soon moved back to your chest, while yours soon found his broad bony shoulders. He leaned back over you and kissed your neck gently before letting his teeth bite down and suck hard onto the tender flesh, making you yelp out loudly. "W-What the fuck?" You managed to moan out softly. "Leaving a souvenir for when you look in the mirror…" He simply said softly before licking the bruise. And you would be a damn liar if you said this was not cute as hell. Fucking painful, but still so damn cute. And so you did the same, feeling his pulse between your teeth for a short moment before releasing it, hoping you had bitten hard enough to bruise him too. You would have to wait and see.

Before your mind can wander too far you feel his hands slowly move lower and so does his lips. He kisses and licks your chest gently until his lips came across another place he thought good to bruise… "F-Fuck…" You moan out softly, this time enjoying the bite around your right nipple. His hands found the hem of your pajamas pants, long fingers hooking to the fabric, nails almost touching your pubes as he let his tongue run over your hot nipple, giving it a little attention before moving onto the other one, toying with it just as nicely. Your hands soon found their ways to his hair and you can only hold onto him and moan from this and yet there's so much more you can think of doing, but you want this teasing to go on forever and never let him leave your room ever.

"kk…" He finally whispers softly against your chest. "Would it be ok if I… I mean if we… had thexth before I leave?" He asked softly, being so polite about something that was not really meant to be verbally asked. This was a little awkward. "Please sollux…" You started blushing bright red. "Don't ever ever say the word sex again…" You chuckle a bit hoping the way you spoke was enough to let the Asian know that you wanted this just as much as he did. And apparently it was because his eyes look back at you and he smiles as his hands took care of the pajamas pants under which you liked to go commando.

He seems to be a little shy to look you over at this point, his eyes are glued to your face and you know he just wants to look down and memorise the size, the color and maybe the taste of your hard member, but he seemed to be frozen, his hands caressing your thighs gently, but avoiding the main problematic area all the while. You look into his eyes with lust and affection and smile at him a little shyly as you let your hands move to his shoulders to push him onto the side and move over him; your turn to take the last of his clothes off. You let your lips run over his chest, mimicking his previous actions and took his pants off, letting him wiggle out of them and find out it is hard to just look down. You bite on your bottom lip and look away for a moment.

With the little bit of courage that you manage to find deep into your stomach (and probably the shit tones of hormones running crazy into your body and making your blood hurt your inside) you sit up a little and expose yourself to him as you bring your hand around the both of your length, holding them together as you carefully stroke the both of you. This was enough for you to look down at what he had to offer and he took the opportunity to do the same. You are slightly bigger than him but only just barely and you can't help but think 'So it's true about Asian's size' before inwardly giving yourself a beating for even thinking this. As if he'd been thinking something similar, Sollux looks away a little ashamed of himself and you feel the need to make him understand you like him the way he is.

"Sollux… You're big enough…" You awkwardly say as your hand move on it's own for a moment.  
"Big enough for what?" He asked, daring to look into your eyes, still obviously ashamed.

Instead of answering that question, you decided to simply show him. You reluctantly let go of the both of your hard ons and move over him as low as you can until your lips brush over his length. He shivers under you and you suddenly feel so perfectly at ease with your lover; you let your tongue run up the underside, memorising his taste before your lips engulfed his member, going down and pressing the head to the back of your throat as far as you can take him without gagging, which is almost all the way until your nose is lightly tickled by the neatly trimmed pubes.

He looks at you, mouth open and eyes half lidded as you bob your head up and down, not even sure you're doing this right. His legs move a little more on each side to let you get comfortable and soft pants escapes his lips every once in a while, letting you know you're doing good. You let your tongue press on the underside as you move back up and lingered around the sensitive head, letting your naughty tongue roll around it and tasting the small drop of precum already forming at the tip.

You never thought you would ever get it in you to initiate something like that and it makes you feel a little powerful and god do you want to please him with all you have right now. But you don't want it to just be a blowjob, you want so much more tonight. You take one last suck around the head and slowly pull away, looking at Sollux with lust and he looks right back at you with the same kind of expression. "D-Do you know… How to… m-make love to another guy?" You ask softly, blushing bright and suddenly you're not so at ease as you were a moment ago, regretting the words; maybe you should have stick to a blowjob and be done with it.

He looks back at you, blushing brightly too, but nodded quietly as he pushes you back onto the bed. "Not that I've done it before… but I theen thome… videos…" He admitted and you can only chuckle a little at the thought of him watching porn and touching himself. You let him get over you as he muttered a quiet 'shut up' that wasn't anything mean or offensive, mostly trying to let you know he doesn't want you to laugh at him. So you do, you stop chuckling and look at him when he opens his mouth to speak again. "I don't know… If we can… I mean, I know it can hurt a bit… and lube would be helping and make it easier, you know?" He said softly. You don't have any and you fucking curse yourself for this. 'Fucking moron karkat! You are an idiot! How did you not think of lube! Oh right, this wasn't even PLANED in the first place! You don't go planning your first time, it's just stupid!' you think to yourself, biting down on your bottom lip, trying to think of a way to get this done.

Your boner is killing you, it hurts to ignore it for this long, and all you can think of is that Sollux Captor is right on top of you, naked and you're both too scared to make a move, he doesn't want to hurt you and you don't want to get hurt. Suddenly it hits you; Kankri had a friend who worked in a sex shop a little while ago and he was always giving him samples of everything. You gently push Sollux off you and stand up, your erection springing up as well. "I'll be right back… Keep it up…" you say softly as you carefully got a hold of the other's wrist to bring his hand on his shaft as to make you point as to exactly what you want to stay up. He chuckles a little as he watches you leave the room and keep his hands wrapped around his cock, moving it slowly to keep himself in the mood.

You could swear you heard a whine escape your lips when you turned away and walked to your brother's room, not wanting to leave your lover behind for too long; you opened the door and quickly started to search your brother's room, you know he's going to be pissy when he comes back but he'll understand this 'urgency'. After what seemed to be an eternity (Barely 2 minutes) you find the samples of massaging oils, eatable body paint, aphrodisiac bubble bath, and FINALLY a tinny bottle of lube that hadn't been opened. You almost run back to your room with your prize and slam the door back shut jumping on the bed, luckily, Sollux is still there to catch you and so you both get back to your 'activities'.

You couldn't help but let out a soft nervous chuckle as he lay you back down and spread your legs open. You handed the Asian the small bottle and let him prepare you, you weren't a complete noob, you know it could hurt if you were not prepared, but you were obviously not prepared for the preparation itself. The room was suddenly quiet, with only both your breathings as background noise.

A short moment later, and you heard the popping sound of the bottle opening. You nodded gently as Sollux looks you over as if he was waiting for you approval. The lube is cold against your tight entrance and when he presses his finger in a little, you can't help but tense up, but he understands and let his other hand caress your inner thigh, gently moving toward your aching bulge to caress it as well, doing his best to get you to relax. "Jutht breath kk..." He says softly as he pushes his finger in a little deeper. You do as he say, keeping your eyes on him as he stretched you, his hand still moving on your hard on, not fast enough to make you cum, but enough to make you squirm a little.

After a little while, your lover starts to move his finger in and out slowly, feeling you relax around him, and soon he adds a second one, and his it really not too comfortable, until his longer finger finds that spot deep into you. "G-God Sollux!" You moan out softly before pressing your hand to your mouth, embarrassed this moan even manage to get passed your lips so early. And of course, Sollux snickers a little and brush that spot again, making you moan out again. "S-Sto-Stop it!" You try to say, not wanting him to tease you like this. "Really kk, you want me to stop?" He faked a pout and you just want to punch this expression out of his face. "Don't tease... Please..." He say softly, half way between a moan; he smiles at you and gets back to work, looking you over as his fingers disappear into you every now and then.

He manages to make you moan out softly a few more times and you can't really tell if he's doing this out of amusement or if he's actually trying to remember the exact place where to reach to make you scream when you get down to it. You secretly hope for the latest because this feels incredibly good when he touches you there. After a little bit, he let his fingers slip out and leaned down until you can't see his face and you wonder what he's doing but you quickly get your answer when his tongue presses against your anus and rims you gently for a few seconds, making out moan out a little louder this time.

When he pulls back, you're about ready for more; he spread the last of the lube around his dick and positions himself between your thighs. "May I?" He asks politely and you're not even sure someone is supposed to ask his politely when it gets this personal. "P-Please..." you answer wanting him into you.

He looks into your eyes and gently grip your hips as he carefully pushes his length into you, making you arch almost completely off the bed in a loud cry. This was not exactly how you thought it would feel, but then again, you didn't know how you thought it would feel in the first place. But it was not it. Your breath catches in your throat and you can't lie, it hurts. He notices the look on your face and stops half way in. "kk... I'm tho thorry..." He quickly says. "Want me to come out now? We don't really have to do thith if you don..." You quickly cut him off; you want to go through with this. "It's ok... I'm fine..." You lie and you can tell he knows you're lying, but he moves again anyway, very slowly and carefully. Another cry and he stops again, all the way in this time. "I'll let you ajutht..." He breathed out softly, letting his hand move to your face, caressing you gently and leaned down to kiss your lips as a distraction.

While you kissed, his other hand slowly went to find your dick and he looks a little disappointed when he feels you get soft in his hand. "kk..." But you quickly cut him off again. "I want this sollux! It just... hurts a bit... It'll get back up for you when I get used to your size..." you tell him softly and you hope this made him realise just how bad it would have been if he had been bigger; he was the perfect size for you.

You finally take a deep breath after a short moment of him kissing you better and letting one hand caress your face, and let him know you're ready; your hard on is slowly coming back and you don't feel as tight anymore. "Please sollux... move..." You whisper and he only looks into your eyes once to make sure you mean it before his hips start moving. You let out a soft cry, now getting used to the movement, but when he thrusts back in you moan out, feeling the head of his cock press against that spot he had found before.

His movements are awkward, uneven, but you know and see he's trying hard to find this spot again, and whenever he does, you make sure to let him know he's got it. This is the first time for the both of you, it's really far from perfect, but that's what makes it so good. You know virgins don't usually last long either, but you have to admit you feel a little ashamed when you feel your climax getting this close. His hands are now gripping your hips a little harder as he rams into you quickly, and you know he won't be lasting too long either by the way he almost groans your name with each thrusts. You can see him watching as he works in and out of you, he looks over at your now fully erected cock, at the way his own cock disappear into you and you feel good, wanted and excited.

And just like this he finds your spot again and this time he doesn't miss for a few thrust, making you dick twitch. You let your fingers wrap around it as he penetrate you hard and fast, and pump in time with his movement. The last direct hit to your prostate makes you see stars as you shoot out your load on your own stomach and a little on your chest and he is following you close behind as your muscles contract around him, almost milking him down to the last drop. His hips slowly comes down to a stop when you're both spent and he does his very best to hold himself up, you can tell. You let a shaky hand reach out for a tissue on your bedside table and quickly wipe off the cum from your stomach and chest, throwing the tissue away note giving a single fuck about where it landed and pulled him down over you, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

You both stay that way, holding on to one another, catching your breath as your heart beat slows down a little and you're both calm again. "Thanks kk… It was great…" He finally says and you can almost hear the slight shame in his tone from being the first one to speak up and comment on what just happened. "Yeah… it was…" You simply answer with a smile that he can't see from where his head rests.

You hiss a little when he shift over you and finally pulls out, the added presser of his weight over yourself making the sticky mess leak from your abused entrance, but you're too exhausted to care. He seems to feel it and probably think it's uncomfortable so he reaches for a tissue himself and take care to wipe it clean as well before holding on to you again, rolling you both on the side to snuggle lightly. This was perfect, warm, you could just… fall… asleep…

-

You wake up that morning, and Sollux is pressed against your back, holing you tightly as he sleeps, both arms wrapped around your waist and you can't understand how he does that without getting his arm numb from being under you like that. You don't really mind it all so much, you like how safe and warm it all feels. Your fingers run over his forearm gently, as you look up at your alarm clock; it's 9:45 AM, his plane leaves at 3:15 PM. You still have a little time, but as selfish as it was, you wanted to spend this time with him awake. So you carefully turn around to face him and kiss his forehead, waking him gently, wanting him to have good memories of the morning spent with you.

"Sol…" You said softly and his eyes slowly open and he blinks at you. "Zǎo ān…" he mumbles back, and you're not even sure what it means, but he's still sleepy so he probably just didn't turn his brain back to English just yet. "You have to get up… We only have a few hours together now…" You say softly and he glances over at the clock and roll on his back, stretching a little. You love to see him stretch like this, his muscles moves so perfectly under his skin and as weird as it may sound, you think it is a pretty erotic sight in itself. You let your hand trace those muscles for what could be the last time in a long motherfucking time, but don't go further than that.

You roll on your back too and sit up to leave your bed, blushing when the 'after sex discomfort' sets in; it's nothing like what you read in those sex novels you read sometimes, it's not painful and you can still stand and probably walk fine, but your muscles are a little sore, especially at your entrance.

You stand up after a moment, not even bothering with underwear or anything to cover your naked form, you feel a little shy, but you want your lover to remember every single detail when he's gone. "You want to have breakfast?" You ask him looking out to see if the curtains were close in the kitchen, they weren't but you could make a quick run for it before the neighbors see you in all your naked glory. Your lover gets up as well and nods a little when you offer food; maybe coffee would be good for him too to get his brain back on the right continent with the right language settings or at least subtitles, because he looks totally lost at the moment.

10 minutes later you are both standing in the kitchen, working on one of the biggest meal you've ever made, you're not used to eat this much for breakfast, but you are both really hungry and you don't want him to get hungry on the way to the airport. So you have a little bit of everything, you work on a pancake mix and he quickly makes eggs and sausages; you don't really get why he's using sugar and soy sauce to make the eggs, but you simply take a guess it's an Asian thing and shrugs it off with a chuckle, you're not difficult anyways, you'd eat anything. A little later, your feast is set on the table and you both sit, naked and dig in.

The rest of your time together went on pretty fast, way faster than you would have wanted it to. You kissed and snuggled on the couch, listening to the news, you didn't really care what was on, all you really cared for was that you were spending your last moments together. You look over at the time again and soon notice it's already noon. "Do you want to take a shower before leaving?" You ask him, looking up at him and he seemed to be thinking it over. "Only if you come with me…" He tells you and you smile again, thinking this was a good idea, you both needed a shower and you didn't want him to be out of your sight for more than 2 minutes, not today.

You stand and offer him your hand and you both walk to the bathroom and you regulate the water before stepping in, already naked. He follows happily and suddenly your shower seems so small with him behind you. You quickly wash yourself and offer him the soap, he takes it and puts it back to the side. At first you raise an eyebrow at him but before you can say anything, his hands are on you and he slowly gets to his knees. You look at him with wide eyes as he leans and licks on your previously cleaned dick. The lick sends a small wave of pleasure and in a matter of seconds, you're getting hard.

"On latht time… jutht let me blow you…" He whisper loud enough for you to hear and takes you into his mouth. You move back a little and find the wall behind you to keep up your balance and you are not about to ask him to stop. Your hand rest into his wet hair and you let out a soft moan when the head of your cock reaches the back of his throat and he takes it in like a pro, not gagging once. "F-Fuck sollux…" You whined softly, hoping he loved when you called his name as much as you wanted him to call out yours. One of his hand is resting on the floor to keep him from falling forward and the other is gently caressing your balls and it's just the best fucking mix you can think of.

After a few minutes you come in his mouth and this time he chokes a little, surprise by how much you shot down his throat and on his lips and cheek. "I-I'm sorry…" you mumble as he looks up and your blushing face, the water washing off your semen. "I'm not…" He said with a smirk as he stands up again. You want to do it to him too, not really as a payback, but mostly because he will not be around a few hours from then. But just when you want to get on your knees, the water starts to get cold. "I'll pay you back in my room…" You say as you quickly help him getting cleaned before the water gets freezing cold, you both step out of the shower and wrap yourselves into large towels.

You don't give him time to dry though, you want him now. You gently push him against the counter and get on your knees, your head slipping under his towel. But he wants to see this and quickly move it away just in time to see you lick at his semi hard member that respond very nicely and gets fully erected after a short moment. You take him into your mouth and slowly bob your head, trying your best to make eye contact as you take him to the back of your throat with a little effort. You swallow around the head every once in a while and you can feel his hands into your wet hair, pushing you down a little faster; you accept this new speed and tease him with your tongue, humming around him when you hear him call out your name. Moments later, he's done, and you are surprise at how well you took it, swallowing most of it, only a couple of squirts hits your lips, and you lick it off once he's finished.

You look up at him with a smile and kiss his softening member gently. "We're running late…" You say softly before standing up and wrap your arms around him. "Yeah…" He says softly with a sad sigh.

-

One hour later you are helping him place his suit case in the care your brother left for you. You have to thank him for letting it behind when he went with his friend, he was usually the one driving, but he knew you had to drive your lover back to the airport. Once the trunk is close you can see how he looks back at your house and sigh. "Don't worry Sol… You'll see this place again…" you said softly, feeling kind of happy that the Asian felt home at your place.

You both get into the car and you only want to cry all the way to the airport, but you don't, there will be plenty of crying when he's gone. You drive toward the airport a little fast, hoping he won't be late for the flight and quickly make it there. You insist on taking his luggage and he holds your other hand tightly. You're heart feel tight into your chest when you get into the damn place and suddenly you just want to blow the whole place up to keep Sollux with you. But he has to go back.

"So… I guess this is it…?" You say softly, handing him the handle of his luggage. He looks at you and offers a smile, though it doesn't hide how sad he is to leave and it's heartbreaking; you start crying, you knew you'd be the first to cry. He lets his luggage down and hugs you tightly, and you can feel his tears into your shoulder as well. "You'll- you'll still talk to m-me every once in a while… righ-rightt?" He tries to ask through your sobs and he nods. "Of course…" He says against your shirt.

You two hold like this for a long moment, neither of you wanting to be the first to let go, but he has to let go after a moment. "kk… I love you… Take care of yourself, alright?" He says softly before leaning down to kiss your lips softly. You kiss back, and want to kiss back forever, but after a bit, his warmth is gone and he is walking away from you. "I will…" You mutter to yourself looking at him leave, feeling like your heart is about to rip your chest open.

You stand there for a while until you can't see him anymore. You look out the large windows and see the Chinese airplane. You walk out of the airport with tears staining your face and sit on the hood of your car, looking toward where the plane was and wait until you see it fly off. Sollux is gone…

-

An hour later you stand in front of a door and knock on it. "Coming right up motherfucker!" You hear from behind the door and seconds later your bestfriend opens the door. "Karbro?" He asks with a worried expression and you can see the mohawked boy standing behind him. Fuck him, you need comfort, so he will have to deal. "Sollux is gone…" You let out softly, your voice shaking. Gamzee take you into his arms and leads you inside.

"It's alright bro, you guys had a good motherfucking time?" The juggalo asks as you both sit onto his couch and he holds you close, Tavros sitting on your other side, letting a hand rest on your shoulder. You're not pushing it away, he's trying to be nice. "Yes…" You answer, silent tears soaking into Gamzee's shirt. "Well it's all that motherfucking matters, you'll see the motherfucker again, Shanghai is not all so far bro!" He tries to comfort you. "Are you shitting me Gamzee. It's on the other side of the fucking planet!" You spat as you sat up. "Well… yeah, this motherfucking clown ain't too good with Geography…" he says and you can only roll your eyes at that. "More like you ain't good at academic thing other than art and music." You say and huff your cheeks.

"Shanghai?" Tavros asks and rubs your shoulder a little. "My brother lives there… I don't think he'll mind you tag along Gamzee, and I doubt Karkat will be in the way… I mean, if you guys want, we can go together when I go visit him?" Tavros asked softly. "Oh right! Almost always forget your motherfucking Chinese man! That's some wicked shit!" Gamzee says over excited. "Korean… I'm Korean Gamzee… Rufio moved to Shanghai when my parents decided to come here…" Tavros said softly, obviously used to the clown getting his nationality mixed up. "Oh right, my bad motherfucker! You got the eyes and all… gets this here brother sort of confused…" He answers as he stretches his eyes to the side a little bit to show his point.

They both keep on half argue on the difference between Chinese and Korean people for a little while and you smile to yourself; next time you're the one getting across the world to see your lover.


	3. Chapter 3

God did your brother throw a fit at you when you told him you were not going to spend Christmas at your grandmother again this year. You know your family loved you, you didn't see them often enough, Kankri even went as far as to give you the guilt trip of your life, telling you it might be your grand-father's last Christmas. Fuck that idiotic piece of shit always trying to run your life for you. The all ended with you taking a 2 hour drive to go visit your grand-parents the day before you were leaving for Shanghai with your best friend Gamzee and his boyfriend's family.

"Oh! How sweet of you to come by to see us Karkat!" Your grandmother greats you with a wet kiss on your cheek as soon as you set foot in the small country house.  
"Of course, I can't be here for Christmas this year; the least I can do is come over before flying across the fu- across the globe." You say, trying your damn best to hold the curse.

You spend the night over to their place, having dinner with them for what could be the last time; your grand-father his ill and needs a machine to breath and you know it's only a matter of time until he passes away. Your grand-mother and yourself chat a little over a homemade pie after the dinner, your grand-father letting out short words of agreement and even chuckles every once in a while, but that's as much as he can do without exhausting himself or running out of breath.

-

You drive back home after a good time with your grandparents; you wouldn't admit it, but you were happy you did spend a little time with them, seeing your grand-father like this really does hurt a little. But now is not the time to think about this, you are going back home to pack your suitcase, mostly going over what you have already packed because you were too excited to wait until the very last minute to do so. You had mentioned Sollux to your grand-parents and even though you're not sure your grand-father caught the fact that your lover was actually a guy, you know your grand-mother did and lucky you, she didn't seem to mind so much. You glance at the box of homemade cookie she gave you before you left, insisting on the fact that you had to keep a couple for Sollux, and smile a little. You have to say, you like your family.

You meet up with Gamzee and Tavros at the airport, letting your suitcase roll behind you, Kankri didn't mind waiting for you to be in the airport before turning the engine of the car and zoom out of the parking lot; he was probably excited about having the whole house to himself for the next 2 weeks, you like to think that your brother is not one of the biggest slut of the universe and will definitely not do it on every surface of the house with his lover when you're gone.

"Hey best friend!" Gamzee greets you as you walk up to them; Tavros and his parents were waiting for drinks at the airport coffee shop and you hope they wouldn't pay too much attention to you during the flight, and Gamzee is surprisingly not wearing his usual clown face paint. You will have to thank Tavros for kicking some common sense into the juggalo about scaring the whole custom department and making them late for their flight.

"Hey… is it just us?" You ask, not sure how many persons were in Tavros family.

"Yeah just us brother! So you excited to get your motherfucking sexy time with this Chinese motherfucker?" Gamzee asked as if it was the most normal thing to ask, earning himself a glare from Tavros' mother, which he totally did not notice.

"Either we have or had sexy time is none of your fucking business you creep!" You whisper loudly. And all he seems to do is look back at you and smile that stupid smile telling you 'I know better bro.' so you punch him on the shoulder and stomp your way to the coffee shop too, getting yourself some herbal tea; you pretty much intend to sleep the whole way so coffee is not welcome right about now.

Tavros shakes you gently out of you sleep, you quickly wipe the drool that had long dried on the corner of your lips and look around in confusion. The reason why you ended up sitting next to him instead of Gamzee is because your stupid best friend wanted to be sitting by the window to see the miracles coming his way; Tavros' parents are sitting in the row right in front of you.

"They will serve us breakfast soon, you might want to make your choice right now…" Tavros said, barely stuttering, but not yet looking at you in the eyes. You can tell Gamzee's been working on the boy's confidence a lot already.

Your brain registers where you are and what's happening and you smile a little to Tavros. "Thanks." You say softly as you straighten your seat.

Tavros hands you the menu which only consists of 2 things; at least the choice is easy.

Your eyes are killing you, your ears are beyond fucked because of the altitude dropping quickly, but there's no way on earth you could close your eyes again; the plane was going to land within less than 20 minutes, and all you could do was smile like a complete idiot. You couldn't wait to get off that plane and find sollux again, as much as you liked hanging out with Gamzee, 13 hours seems to be the longest time you guys spent together, not to mention how Tavros and him had been almost fucking each other in their seats whenever the shy boy's parents were asleep…

"I hope he's there…" You mumble to yourself as you watch the last minutes of the movie that was playing on the plane.

"KK! Over here!" You hear Sollux call out from the crowd before you even see him. You turn to him and smile bright, and have to control yourself to not run to him and jump him right that fucking moment. Gamzee's following right behind you and smile a little, gripping Tavros' hand as he sees you and for once, the clown as the decency to leave you two together for now, and only joins you when Sollux puts you back down.

"Hey motherfucker… The name's Gamzee, I be karkat's bestest bro." He said softly, his voice sounding way too deep and even when he is sober. You sure hope your braindead of a friend didn't forget is medication or else they'll have to deal with a sober juggalo and that can be a little… weird and borderline scary. "This cute motherfucker's Tavros." He added. "Just so we know you ain't gonna fuck shit up with my little angry bro, mind if we get your phone number and address?" He asks and oh god this is weird, you hate when your best friend is sober and decide to go all protective over you.

"Gamzee, I'll be fucking fine!" You say, your hand slipping into your lover's hand.

"It'th good kk, he'th jutht worried for you…" Sollux said as he extended his arm for a friendly hand shake that Gamzee returned. "I'm thollucth, my address is 400 Pan Yu Road and my phone number is (86-21) 62808888…" Sollux told your best friend as soon as gamzee had his phone out.

"Thanks bro…" Gamzee said with a smile as he entered the information, Sollux only smiling back at him. "You better pick up if I motherfucking call or I swear-"

"Gamzee! Shut up! You're being creepy again!" You quickly say and he listens. "I'll be more than fine!" You finish and let go of Sollux's hand for a moment to hug Gamzee. "Thank you 'zee, I'll text you ok?" You finally say as he hugs you back.

"Motherfucking hope you will!" He added as you let go of him. And you really will; you don't care paying 60€for text messages, as long as it keeps this psychopath happy and away from your lover. You are aware that your best friend is quite intimidating when he's sober.

"We'll get going now, I promise I'll call you for Christmas..." You said with a smile silently thanking Tavros's parents for not objecting to you coming along. "Don't you forget your meds 'zee, wouldn't want to have to get your ass out of jail again..." you finish as you turn to your lover, not missing his slightly confused look. You guess you'll explain in the car/bus/cab/whatever transportation those Chinese people used.

"What'th thith about jail?" Sollux asks once your far enough. "Ith he a pthycho or thomething?" he finishes.

"Kinda... He has strong ass shit medication to keep his issues under control though, don't worry about him too much..." You say as you both step outside. "As for jail; he kind of... beat the shit out of one of our classmate and his best friend once when he ran out of medications and forgot to pick his prescription up... He doesn't have anything close to a family left other than his brother and me. They couldn't reach his brother so the next name on the list was mine..." You explain as best as you can. "When he's medicated though, he's a sweet guy..."

"thure hideth it well..." Your lover says as he reaches out for your suitcase. "Letth grab a cab..." He offers and quickly signal one.

The driver come out and helps put the suitcase in the trunk and opens the door for the both of you to sit on the back seat. He asks sollux what you guess is his address and sollux quickly answers, exchanging a few more words in Chinese that you totally didn't get. "He just asked where you were coming from..." Sollux is kind enough to translate.

You lean on your lover's shoulder as the car speeds up and just the smell of him his enough to make you feel home and safe; your eyes close and you doze off a little as he shifts and place his arm around your shoulder and kiss the top of your head. You hear fare away voices of what you assume is Sollux and the Taxi driver, but pay no attention to it, it's not like you could understand anyway.

-

After what seems to you like a very short nap, sollux kisses your cheek, waking you up effectively. "We're here..." He says softly, as you open your eyes again. The taxi driver pays no mind to you or the fact that you are obviously a couple, and you're happy about it, the last thing you want at the moment is facing negative comments.

You step out of the taxi and look at the tall building towering over you and your mouth almost drops. "You live here?" You ask softly as Sollux take care of your suitcase in the trunk. He thanks the driver and pay him.

"Yeah..." He simply says.

"This looks like a fucking hotel!" You exclaim as Sollux leads you to the entrance.

"Don't let thith fool you, it'th not like an hotel inthide..." He said chuckling a little. "Though I've got to thay thith ith one of the betht apartment buildings I could afford..." He says as he pushes the large door.

You follow him and let one of your hand rests on his ass once you're alone in the elevator. He press the button of his floor and you don't bother remembering it cause you will not leave his side until you're going back home in two weeks. "I missed you..." You said softly as you press you face into his neck.

"I mithed you jutht ath much..." He answered as he let go of the handle of your suitcase and wraps his arms around you. And this is where you want to spend the rest of your life; right in his arms.

And just then, his phone rings. He sighs and slowly pulls away taking his phone from his pocket. "Nǐ hǎo?" he says, and you guess it means hello, or something like it. "Oh, hey Gamzee... Yeah Karkat'th right here with me... We were jutht getting off the elevator to go to my appartment... Do you want me to call you when I turn the key in the door?" He asked teasignly and you motion him to hand you the phone. "H-Hang on, Karkat hath thimething to tell you."

"Gamzee?... Yes everything's good... No you don't need to worry your sorry ass over me... Just follow Tavros and his parents and take your medication, everything's under control over here..." You try to talk with the juggalo. "Yes, if it can make you sleep at night... Yes for fuck sake, I will call you! Jeez... Ok... Take care..." and with that you hang up, handing the phone back to your lover as he steps out of the elevator. "I'm sorry about him..." You attempt and Sollux just shrugs it off.

"He careth, that'th good, it'th alright..." Sollux says, but you can feel the slight irritation in his voice. You know that once Gamzee takes his pills, he will be a 'chill motherfucker' all over again so you try to let it slide. The Asian slowly pushes the door open before walking in and turning on the lights. You look around, trying to memorise everything. It was really smaller than your house, but still livable. "Make yourself home..." Sollux tells you with a smile as he place the suitcase next to the door.

"Well not too much, I don't want to walk on anyone naked understood?" came a voice that he didn't recognise. Looking over to the living room you see who you assume to be Sollux's roommate. You've heard of him before, but it's your first time actually seeing him. "Karkat, is it?" He asks as he walks over to you. "I'm Eridan."

"Yeah, figured, sollux told me a bit about you..." you say.

"Wow Sol, you actually tell people about me? I'm flattered!" He says with a chuckle.

"he told me /a bit/ about you." You try again, teasing him, you know what kind of relationship your lover has with him and there was no way he was going to try and intimidate you in front of Sollux without you shooting back at him.

"You got me." He said laughing a little. "Anyways, I was going out with Feferi later tonight so you have all the apartment to yourselves, keep your dicks out of my sheets please."

"Don't worry, your sheets is the last place I want to rub my dick in." Sollux answer and laughs a little as his roommate walks back to his room, flipping Sollux off on the way. "You want something to drink?" He asks you, turning his attention back to you.

"Just a glass of water please..." You tell him as you take a seat on a tall stool by what seems to be the only thing resembling a table in this tiny kitchen. There was only 3 stool in front of a bar sitting in the middle of the room. You guess it's better than what you thought; thinking that Chinese people are sitting straight on the floor cross legged is an awful prejudice.

He hands you a glass of water and walks behind you, wrapping his arms around your frame. "You want to go for a shower after?"

"Yeah... and maybe a nap would be nice too..." You answer and down you glass of water, handing it back to him. You go back to the front door and get a hold of your suitcase following sollux to his room. He quickly shows you around on the way, you pass by the kitchen and living room that are connected and go through a corridor with 3 doors, one of them is the bathroom, the other one right next to it is Sollux's and you guess the last one is Eridan's room. You walk into your lover's room and notice how small it is compared to what you saw on webcam. It's ok with you though, all you need is a corner to drop your suitcase.

You kneel down and unzip your luggage and find the small bag of cookies your grandmother gave you. "Here, it's my grandmother's baking; she insisted that I bring some to you..." You say as you hand him the sweets and reach out for some clean underwear and a clean shirt. He puts them aside and looks at you for a moment before pulling you into a kiss, and you realise what was missing, you hadn't kissed him since you got here.

After a little while, sollux leads you to the bathroom and locks the door behind the two of you. The room is small, but you've seen worst. He walked to the shower and turns the water on before walking back to you. This time he doesn't ask if he can join you, he just does; he let his hands lift your shirt up and take it off. You do the same for him and smile up at him, feeling a little horny already; it /has/ been more than 5 months since you last saw him, so you figure you have nothing to feel bad about. You let your hands take care of the tall asian's pants and he doesn't object when you let them slid down his long legs.

He leans down and gently kissed your chest before kissing lower and lower again, and this seems so familiar. He press his lips carefully on your stomach once reaching your pants and unbuttons them and thug them down along with your underwear, kissing your thighs and slowly comes back up. "Get in there before we run out of hot water..." He says with a smile and you do as you're told; he follows you.

You both take way too long to clean each other, but you don't give a shit about it, his hands are on you and you are allowed to touch him back, that's all that matters. You squirm a little under his touch when he finds some ticklish spots and let out soft moans when he finds some that are clearly not ticklish.

"Sollux… I missed your hands all over me…" You say softly, just above a whisper and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you close to him, his hands gripping you as if you would just disappear if he lets go of you for too long.

"You're here now, letth not worry about thith." He answers as his hands move lower and caress you ass cheeks. You missed this kind of attention; Sollux tried to get you to undress in front of the cam so you could both give each other a little show, but you were way too embarrassed to go through with it and after the 3rd month you started to feel desperate. "Letth take you to my bed, my sheets need a little Vantas sent." He says softly and leads you out of the shower.

Sollux quickly grabs a towel and ignores his slightly shivering body to carefully get to dry yours instead and you let him, blushing a little when you feel his eyes look you over the way he did when you first saw each other naked and you can't help but do the same. Before you can reach out any do anything at all, you hear a knock on the door.

"Not in the common area Sollux." Eridan says from behind the door, as if he can sense their excitement.

"Fuck off Empora." Sollux simply reply before wrapping the towel around you and get himself a towel as well. "Thorry kk; ground rule number 6." He simply says as he wraps a towel around his hips and grabs all your clothes and his and opens the door to walk to his room. You follow looking up at Eridan with a scowl; he just huffs and walks off to the living room again.

Your lover walks in the room and let you in as well before closing the door, dropping all your clothes on the floor next to the door; you won't be needing any clothes for the time being, even if you don't get down to it, you just want to lie down with him and feel his skin against yours. Sollux lifts the sheets and blanket and gently push you under it and joins you soon after, rolling on his side to look at you, his hands resting on your hips.

"Let me keep you company why you nap…" He says softly, looking straight at you through the dim light of his computer screens.

"As if I would even let you out of this fucking room." You simply answer and press your face against his chest; fuck pillows, his chest is so much better to you right now.

"I want to fuck you thenthe leth ath thoon ath you open your eyeth though." He dares to say very softly, and oh god you never noticed how many s there could be in one single sentence.

"I'll be yours for 2 weeks; you can fuck me whenever you feel like it…" You simply reply against his chest. His heart beat is a lullaby to your sleep depraved brain and your body is slowly shutting down leaving only you heart, lungs and hands active; you're finally with him again and you will not let go of him until he asks for it.


End file.
